sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of villains' defeats
Animated Films *Shaw: During the credits, Shaw is seen tarred and feathered after being beat up by the other animals. He is then hit by Bob and Bobbie's RV while trying to cross the road and tied on the top of it. Bob and Bobbie laugh about this, believing Shaw to be Bigfoot. Scared out of his wits, Shaw screams out in defeat. In Scared Silly, Shaw was tranquilized by Gordy, Ed and Edna were arrested and taken to jail for good and Open Season is back to being illegal. *Tank Evans: Tank is disqualified from the surf off and his trophy gets smashed. However, he reforms at the end of the second film. *Reggie Belafonte: Gets betrayed by his assistant, Mikey by taking off his hair and falls onto a surf board. *Fifi: Fifi finally got his hands on it, and presses the button despite warnings from the other characters, only to find the collars all over his body. This resulted to him losing all his fur and redeemed in 3rd film. *Mayor Shelbourne: During the ending credits, he is found and deflated of all his extra pounds and returned to his original weight, before being arrested by Earl for his actions. However, taking advantage that Earl became distracted for a moment, he jumps into a hole, possibly escaping. He was seeded in the 2nd film selling hot dogs. *FLDSMDFR: Almost destroyed by his creator, Flint Lockwood. It redeemed in the 2nd film. *Doug: Redeemed and join the Maslova Family Circus along with Alistair. *Queen Victoria: Near the end of the film, the other rare animals decide to eat Queen Victoria. *Black Bellamy: Arrested. *Quasimodo Wilson: Frozen by Dracula. During the last scene, he was still stuck and had werewolf puppies playing with his frozen body. *Chester V: Eaten alive by Cheespider. *Barb: Reforms and becomes Flint's assistant. *Bat Cronies: Defeated. *Bela: In the end, Bela tried to kill Johnny, but was stopped and shrunk to a harmless size by Vlad and was grabbed and licked excessively by Wayne's children. *Ed and Edna: Gets arrested along with Shaw. *Smiler: Has her teeth broken from being crushed by a giant Anti-Virus Bot, then wears braces in the Loser Lounge. *Thaddeus and Rufus: Reform and accept Bo's friendship. *Hunter: Fell off a cliff to his death *Herod the Great: During the credits, he gets betrayed and arrested by Thaddeus and Rufus as punishment for his crimes *Abraham Van Helsing: Reforms after being rescued by Dracula, and gives all the monsters a full refund on the cruise. *Ericka Van Helsing: Reforms and agrees to marry Dracula. *Doctor Octopus: Gets runned over by a truck. *Prowler: Killed by Kingpin while he spared Miles. *Kingpin: Gets webbed by Miles. Live Actions *Gargamel: He was stuck in New York City powerless and while the Smurfs went back to Smurf Village with victory and no Gargamel to bother him. In 2nd film, At the end when Gargamel blasts off into the air, he and Azrael gets sent back to the castle. They get into a fight and Azrael then attacks Gargamel with his claws. *Azrael: Defeated with Gargamel. In 2nd film, At the end when Gargamel blasts off into the air, he and Azrael gets sent back to the castle. They get into a fight and Azrael then attacks Gargamel with his claws. *Slappy the Dummy: Slappy, in a final attempt at revenge, grabbed Stine and began strangling him, but Stine kicked him, sending Slappy flying into the vortex, cackling madly until he finally vanished inside. *Mr. Michael McGregor: Dies of a heart attack. *Thomas McGregor: Reforms near the end of the film. Short Films *Skeletons: Gets eaten alive by Tinkles. Gallery This is a gallery of various villains from movies, TV series, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, despairs, and rehabilitations. Animated films open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8499.jpg|Hunters' defeat open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|Shaw's defeat (Open Season) surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evans' defeat (1st film) Reggie Belafonte .jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg|Fifi's despair cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9090.jpg|FLDSMDFR's presumed death cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9788.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne's defeat Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg|Doug's rehabilitation pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Queen Victoria's defeat Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9577.jpg|Black Bellamy's defeat hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-8823.jpg|Chester V's minions defeat #1 cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-8893.jpg|Chester V's minions defeat #2 cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Chester V's minions defeat #3 cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-8901.jpg|Chester V's minions defeat #4 cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg|Chester V's death cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-9847.jpg|Barb's rehabilitation hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9196.jpg|Bat Cronies' defeats hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Bela's defeat shaw ed an edna deafet.png|Shaw, Ed and Edna's defeat (Open Season: Scared Silly) Gargamel running from the lake.png|Gargamel, Azrael and Monty's defeat (The Lost Village) Tank_Evans_rehabilitation.jpg|Tank Evans's rehabilitation (2nd Film) Screenshot_2017-07-30-01-29-39.png|Anti-Virus Bots' death Smiler's defeat.png|Smiler's defeat Hunter death.png|Hunter's death Thaddeus&Rufus8.jpg|Thaddeus and Rufus' rehabilitation 2FD4516A-A3B0-4A8A-8340-3F063DA67C05.jpg|The Donkey Old Miller’s rehabilitation 3CFE5CF3-6202-442A-85D7-82556C09B32F.jpg|Herod the Greats defeat 05A1469C-78A9-4C35-BE70-BFE452C13DDA.jpg|Abraham Van Helsing's rehabillitation 86098548-C0E1-4D7F-BFA5-B031BF46A11F.jpg|Ericka Van Helsing's rehabilitation Doc-Ock).jpg|Doctor Octopus' presumed death Kingpin's defeat.jpeg|Kingpin's defeat Live-Action films the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-11403.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (1st film) smurfs2-disneyscreencaps.com-11474.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (2nd film) snowman and werwolf deafet.png|Abominable Snowman and Will Blake's defeat mummy deafet.png|Prince Khor-Ru's defeat gouls deafet.png|Graveyard Ghouls' defeat gnomes deafet.png|Lawn Gnomes' defeat clown deafet.png|Murder the Clown's defeat scarcrow.png|The Scarecrows' defeat blob.png|The Blob's defeat mantis.png|Giant Praying Mantis' defeat Slappy's_defeat.png|Slappy the Dummy's defeat Thomas Mcgregor is reformed now.png|Thomas McGregor's rehabilitation Short films zyzaks death.png|Zyzaks' death brad spoylt defeat.png|Brad Spoylt's defeat Category:Villains Category:Defeats Category:Deaths Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Those killed at the end Category:Those eaten Category:Despairs Category:Rehabilitations